Becoming Irongirl
by ILoveJollyRanchers
Summary: All Alice wanted was some food, but nooo. Instead she ends up falling out of the sky in another dimension. One with werewolves, crazy hispanic vets, and...birdkids? And why does she look like Angel? UP FOR ADOPTION. DETAILS IN CH. 2
1. Chapter 1

**-inhales- Ahhh. You smell that?**

**That's the aroma of a brand new fanfiction! **

**This idea has been in my head for a very long time, so I just had to get it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman, MR, Miami, or nachos! But I do own Alice!**

* * *

Why is it that I always seem to screw things up?

Seriously. It's almost like I can't spit on a sidewalk without slipping on it and breaking my face, or use my hand cannon to roast hot dogs only to end up destroying half of Yellowstone.

I can't even do the simplest task with breaking/blowing up something.

Which is why I'm not the least bit surprised when I found myself hurtling through a vortex at around 200mph.

"AIEEEE!!!!" I screamed, desperately flailing my arms in an attempt to grip something. The wind roared in my eyes and my eyes watered when the sharp air stung them.

But perhaps I should explain what's going on here.

My name's Alice, I'm fifteen, and I have no parents. I know, subtle much? But I really don't have any. I think I used too, but that was a long time ago.

I've been living on the streets of Miami for as long as I can remember. Sure, sleeping in alleyways and stealing food is inconvenient, but I do what I do to survive. And my 'special talent' always comes in handy...

Anyway, I had been walking along a pathway, enjoying some nachos and watching the busy streets of downtown Miami, when my shoe had gotten caught in a huge crack. Cheese and corn chips went flying as tripped and slammed my head against a bench. But here's the thing: my head actually went _through _it, and the rest of my body followed. Next thing I knew, I was flying down a rainbow colored tunnel.

I seemed to fly down that thing forever! Suddenly, a piercing metallic whine filled the air and a bright white light surrounded me. There was a loud _pop_ sound and then I was free! Yes!

Correction. I was falling. Great.

"CRAP!!"

Not wanting to become a giant flesh and metal pancake, I tried to activate my rocket boosters. It didn't work.

"DOUBLE CRAP!" Guess I'll just have to do it manually.

"Rocket boosters, activate!" I shrieked. _Come on. _

A familiar tingling sensation started at the bands of metal on my ankles and wrists, then quickly spread up my feet and hands. The metal creeped up and seemed to take the place of my skin until I had what looked like dull metallic blue boots and gloves on. The rockets on the bottoms of my feet spit out yellow flame until I came to a stop in the air, using a small percentage of my hand cannons as stabilizers.

"Thank the _Lord!" _I sighed. My blond hair whipped around my face as I took in my surroundings.

I was hovering in a clear sky, a couple miles above what looked like farm land. How the heck did I get up here?

"Umm..." a voice said. Uh-oh.

I turned around slowly to find six other kids floating in the sky, not 200 yards from where I was flying with a look of surprise on their dirty faces.

Holy mother of God, they had _wings!_ Like freaking birds! But that's not what scared me the most.

The youngest girl, with her limp blond curls and shinny blue eyes, was starring at me with a shocked yet delighted look on her round face.

In other words, she looked exactly like a little me.

* * *

****

**Yes, I know it was short. This is like the Prologue and 1****st**** chapter rolled into one.**

**I'm still a little stuck on what events will unfold in this FF, so feel free to PM me with ideas! And as always.....**

**Review!**


	2. ADOPTION INFO

So sorry guys, but all my stories are up for adoption. And I know this is the first time I've been here in, like, 6 months or so, but I've had a lot of crazy things going on: moving, switching schools, being diagnosed with type 1 diabetes...

So, anyway, if you're interested, just PM me and I'll give you the "rights" to the fics and such. It's a first-come-first-serve basis, so I'll reply and tell you if you got it or not.

Goodbye, and keep writing!

ILoveJollyRanchers


End file.
